Young Eternities: Issue 5
Previous Issue: here Months Later Aaron finally woke up from his coma just in time to see Alice visiting him. Aaron: The hell... Is it over...? Alice: Unfortunately not. Hydra has backed off ever since their attack 4 months ago. You've scared them off, and my family's decided to adopt the Himmler twins. Aaron: I've been asleep... for 4 months...? Alice: They also know about... Ignition. Aaron: It slipped when I went into that coma, didn't it...? Alice: Yeah... Aaron: Whatever... doesn't matter anymore... Aaron sighed and stared at the ceiling. Please don't let them visit me. I don't need them adding onto my headache right now... Alice: I'll do what I can. She smiled and pat him on the head gently. It was at this moment that a man walked into the room. Aaron: Who are you? Man: I'm Override, without the suit. Took me some time to adapt my body to this universe, but I can move out of suit now. I'm Higashikata Haruto. Aaron: ...you're that guy that Shin mentioned? Haruto: Yes, yes I am. I've tracked down Kuroi Tensho and promptly dispatched him. I know you wanted to do it yourself, but you're no longer in any condition to. Aaron: Figured as much... I feel so much weaker now. Haruto: You've exhausted the majority of your powers. You can no longer return to that Nephalem Form, and you broke the belt I made for you. I've taken your weapons before you went into that coma, so those will be fine. Aaron: I'm guessing you're the one who remade the weapons in the first place. Haruto: Correct. I imagine you wish to live in peace after this, with what little power you have. Aaron: Yeah. Could you take us back to your world? Alice: Us? You... want to take me with you? Aaron: It's you, me, and Azura. We can leave this all behind, start over new. Alice: And my parents? Haruto: I can do some mental manipulations. Make it so your parents only had your younger sibling and adopted the twins. Alice: I assume you'll also do that for my younger brother? Haruto: Correct. I'll also rewrite the memories of anyone who's been in contact with you three, as well as restore the departed twin to life. Sound good? Alice: Are you a god? Haruto: Not exactly. Shin just gave me some pretty ridiculous power, so I'm learning how to make things work with it. So, do you accept my terms? Aaron: Yes. F--k yes. I'm so done with this, man. No more Nazi conspiracy s--t for me. I just want to live. Azura: *We're really gonna do this?* Aaron: Absolutely. We don't have any attachment to this world. Alice: Hm... I guess I can do it. How will we live? Haruto: Get a job, finish high school. Live like a normal person. Haruto shrugged as Azura's corpse appeared on the chair in the room. Everything's ready to transfer. Just say when. At that instant, Trey and Kane rushed into the room. Trey: You! You're the guy who found me in space! Kane: I sensed power greater than me. Who the hell are you?! Haruto: Just a passing through anomaly. You both seem to be suffering greatly. Allow me to end your suffering. Haruto snapped his fingers, opening a cyan portal in the process. Trey: H-hey, man. I don't feel so good... Kane: W-what is this unpleasant feeling...? The two of them began to turn to dust. M-my sister... Haruto: It's fine. They'll live without you. Join your fathers in non-existence. Trey: D-dad? Kane: My father?! Haruto: They will explain when you see them. They then full disappeared into non-existence, seeing the ghosts of their fathers in the void of nothing. Now then, shall we depart? Alice: ...Let's go then. Haruto nodded, gesturing towards the open portal as Azura's soul returned to her body, properly restoring her to life as the four of them left Earth-616 for another world. The portal closed behind them, and any trace of Kane Darwin, Trey Creel, Azura Kasai, Aaron Kasai, and Alice Langley were erased from Earth-616. Anyone who may have known them promptly forgot them, having never met them because they never existed. As they traveled to Earth-2025, Haruto's reality, Haruto explained something very important. Haruto: Here's the odd thing. This may be Earth-616, but this isn't the Earth you came from. Aaron, you, your friends, your lover, and your sister. You spatially displaced. All of you came from Earth-617, a neighboring reality. That Fugaku and the Heinrich guy, all their enemies, allies, and family. They're also spatially displaced, from a reality I can't quite identify. I don't know how or why you people are in Earth-616, but you shouldn't be there. No wonder bad things are happening. Aaron: How bizarre... So where do you come from? Haruto: Earth-2025. It's quite similar to 616, but there are differences. I'm guessing that the fight that your fathers had caused the spatial displacements. They fought all over the omniverse from what I heard. Azura: How did you learn that? Haruto: Shin saw and told me. Aaron: Interesting... And so, they arrived in Earth-2025, where Haruto helped them set up in their new lives as regular people. Fugaku and Heinrich were left behind on Earth-616, while Aaron, Azura, and Alice lived on Earth-2025 with Haruto. Years Later..... Years after Aron, Azura and Alice left for another Earth and all traces of their existence was erased from everyone's memory. The remaining few heroes still left i.e Fugaku, Heinrich and Lilly along with a now grown up Himmler twins have joined forces against the now looming Nazi threat on the horizion. ''' '''During the years that had passed, Shinobi and Panzer tracked down the remaining descendants of former Nazi traitors i.e. Fegaline, Herman Goreng and a few others. Together they formed the Reich that the Himmler twins had always dreamed off. With help from the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, the 4th Reich gained members and even Troops, both Mechanical and in the flesh. They were trained into a elite fighting force to be reckoned with and they were going to be needed very soon....Hydra and their new Nazi allies had just announced a plan of world conquest Word was received that Hydra was launching an invasion off the coast of Florida and the Nazis were operating a separate invasion of Mongolia to get a base near the Russians in case they had to fall back if they hadn't submitted by Winter